David vs David
by Persephone Muse
Summary: A little play on names...BAU Dave Rossi interrogating NCIS Ziva David, with Emily and Gibbs watching; interesting banter ensues between these four people.


David vs David

.

"For the last time, it's DAVID!" She exclaimed at him in frustration. "It rhymes with 'rapid'. Not the bible King."

He smiled at her calmly, "Well, now that we've established your name, Miss David." He deliberately mispronounced her name again.

She growled in frustration as she glared at him.

"Funny, my name is also David or Dave as most of my friends call me."

"I'm surprised you have any friends with that personality like that." She cut her eyes at him before she turned away.

He was not affected as he continued to smile, "So, tell me what is your interest in the bureau? You have to forgive my curiosity, after all, since the September 11 attack and the terrorists threats, we cannot be too careful with our defenses and all."

She gave him a wry look, "I'm not a foreign terrorist, Agent David Rossi." She emphasized his name. "I'm a naturalized citizen of the United States of America."

He shook his head, "You used to belong to the Mosad and your father happened to be Israeli's top Mosad leader. How do we know you won't change your mind…again and return to your hometown and tell Daddy all about it?"

She slammed her hand palm down in frustration, "Because I'm not a traitor!" She breathed hard. "I won't betray my new country and fly the hooch!"

Dave frowned at her as he tried to understand, "Oh, you mean fly the coop?"

"Whatever!"

He waved his hands about him, "Well, yeah. Anyways I read about your murderous brother Ari Haswari, and he's no golden boy."

"He was my half-brother. We do not have the same mother." She glared at him.

"Oh, that's right…he died. You killed him, didn't you?"

"And what about it? He was sent to kill…"

"I know what he was trying to do, David." Again, he used the English pronunciation.

She growled, "Grr…for the last damn time, it's David! Da vid. Like Da Vinci. Say it right, you maroon!"

He chuckled, "You mean moron?"

"Yes, that's what you are!" She waved her hands about her.

"You've been watching too much Bugs Bunny cartoons on Saturdays."

"So what if I do? There's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh no, it means you're still in touch with your inner child and that's perfectly fine, in fact I wish more adults would do the same, we'll have less killers and murderers out there."

"There will always be killers and murderers." She mumbled.

"How do you define your relationship with your supervisor here in NCIS?"

"You mean Gibbs?" She shrugged. "He's a great leader. Strict but that's his job."

"How close are you two?"

"Me? And Gibbs?" She asked him in disbelief. Then she laughed. "You are pulling my feet."

"You mean legs." He shook his head.

"Yeah, that too." She said. "We are good friends and I'm his subordinate, we don't have a relationship. Just a very good working one." She was still laughing. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Dave chuckled, "Not at all, just wondering. I mean you're pretty and vivacious. And Gibbs is known as a player."

She looked at him in disbelief, "Gibbs?" He nodded. "No, not at all. He's always professional."

Dave nodded. "I see. And what did the others think of Gibbs?"

"Tony and McGee?" He nodded. "I think they respect Gibbs and they all work very well together."

"There's no differences between them?"

"None at all." She replied. "We all worked very good together."

On the other side of the mirror and the room, "When are you planning on releasing my Agent?" Gibbs demanded as he watched Dave and Ziva.

"As soon as he's done and she needs to contain that anger of hers." Emily commented as she turned to stare at him.

Returning her gaze with interest, "Her anger? Come on, Prentiss. Quit stalling. You brought her here because you wanted information on the Israelis."

She shrugged, "Maybe…maybe not, Agent Gibbs."

He came to face her, "Release Agent David. Now."

Not backing down, she shook her head, "Not yet. Our team is still…analyzing the evidence."

"What evidence?" He glared at her angrily. "You are not getting anything out of her, and you never will. She's tough. She won't break."

"Oh I know, Gibbsy." She teased him. "I know where she got her training and I have to admit, you have a very good and tough agent in there as part of your team. But we have our ways."

"Just because you're bunch of profilers doesn't mean you can profile us, leave that for your psycho-killers and crazy maniacs." Gibbs growled at her.

Undaunted, she arched her brows, "You have your fair share of the crazies too, Gibbsy."

"Don't call me that, Prentiss." He leaned in closer to her, "Or should I call you…Peanut?"

She gasped softly, "Don't call me that! You have no right to…only my dad calls me."

"Well…tit for tat. Let her go and I won't call you Peanut, although it's cute on you."

"I can't, Gibbs. Rossi is not done with her." She turned from him and faced the window where Ziva was giving Dave the silent treatment.

"Okay," Dave watched her, "What about your father? You loved him very much yet, you left your country and came here."

"My father and I do not share the same views, we bang constantly."

Dave frowned at her description, "You mean you clash with your father?"

"Yes..yes…that's what I said."

"No, you said bang and that's entirely different and can be misconstrued…uh…never mind, that's not really important. What about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"Your relationship with her."

"I do not have one." She said stiffly.

"So, your mother abandoned you when you were little and you were mainly raised by your father?"

"Something like that," She admitted vaguely. "Ari was there too." She whispered.

"Your half-brother. You two were very close until he betrayed you."

She nodded as she looked away, "He betrayed all of us." Recalling his death in her hands in the basement of Gibbs.

"Where is Gibbs? He should be here already."

"In good time, Ziva David."

She turned to watch him; he had used her name correctly.

"I'm not your enemy." He said.

Jethro Gibbs walked to the door, "That's enough! She's done enough." He saw that she was close to breaking. "You've done plenty of profiling on her." He opened the door and left.

Emily shook her head, "Don't you know it's you we're profiling, Gibbs?" But she was talking to herself as he was gone and soon Emily turned back to the window and watched Gibbs entered the interrogation room.

"Let's go, Ziva." He beckoned her with a nudge of his chin.

"It's good talking to you, Agent David Rossi. Shalom." Ziva nodded.

"And to you too, Agent Ziva David, welcome to the New World." He returned her nod. He walked to Gibbs and held his hand out, "Good to see you Gibbs."

Returning his handshake, Gibbs looked at him, "Next time Prentiss wants to profile me, tell her to come see me and not use my agent." Dave frowned as he looked back.

She left with Gibbs.

Dave left the room after a while and then joined Emily. "How did it go?"

"He was not too happy with me but that's to be expected. He has a really bad temper, you know."

Arching his brow, "Oh? He must like you."

Scoffing him, "Come on, Dave. How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I've known Jethro Gibbs for a long time and one learns his quirks. His bad temper is just a front for sizing you up and he sized you up, it looks like." He grinned.

"That still doesn't say he likes me, Dave. As you told her, he's a player and I'm not into that type of guys." Emily said.

"Sure, that's what you say now but this is what he handed to me." He showed her a piece of paper.

Curious, "What's that?"

"A piece of paper."

"I can see that, Dave. What's on the paper?"

"Oh…a phone number…rather old fashioned, if you ask me. Like some high school kids."

"Give it to me, Dave." She held out her hand.

He handed it to her before he left the room, leaving her alone with the piece of paper.

She opened it and began to read it and started laughing as she took her phone out from her pocket and began to press the numbers given on the piece of paper.

"Took you long enough." He said as he answered her phone call.

She laughed, "Dave was holding hostage to the paper."

He chuckled, "Well, I hope you didn't put him in a head-lock."

She laughed, "No but the thought did occur to me and if he held it for another minute longer."

"Do you want me to pick you up for dinner tonight?"

She laughed again, "What makes you think I'd go out with you?"

"You call me, Peanuts."

"Hey, I said…oh never mind, Gibbsy." She sighed. "Will seven do?"

He grinned, "Seven sounds perfect."

"I don't like this, Gibbs." Ziva said as she watched him put his phone away into the console.

"What is it?" He was still smiling.

"You use me to get to her, didn't you?"

"Would I?"

"Yes you would." She said.

"I had to make sure she's the one."

"And is she?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah. Very much."

"Do you think they knew it?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm sure they do, they're profilers."

"This David Rossi, he seems nice."

"Oh, he is." Gibbs said. "Are you going to see him?"

She shrugged, "Just curious to see where he lives."

"Oh, you'll like his….house."

"Why did you say it like that?"

"It's not a house, more like a mansion."

"So, you're saying he's rich?"

He nodded, "Very."

She chuckled, "I like rich guys."

"I know."

They laughed together.

…..

The End


End file.
